


Are You Horny, Alex?

by mols



Series: Choices' fics [5]
Category: Nightbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21936712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: A stole moment in Lady Smoke's casino.
Relationships: Nik Ryder/Main Character (Nightbound), Nik Ryder/Original Character
Series: Choices' fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556548
Kudos: 6





	Are You Horny, Alex?

**Author's Note:**

> I just cannot help my horny ass and I write smut for everything I like LOL HELp!
> 
> Ps (edited): as I've played of lately, Nik would (closely to canon) pretty much make it a slow burn thing with MC, although they dance around each other far too close to be that /slow/ but still slow. Either way, I think a stole moment like this one could exceptionally happen in case they were too into it.

“…Hey, hey,” Nik gasps as he is dragged to the other side of the room by Alexandra, “What the fuc–”

But before he can continue, Alexandra pushes him against the wall, pinning him completely.

Nik blinks but a crooked smile sweeps over his face.

“Are you horny, Alex?”

Alexandra pouts for a moment before pressing against him again and taking his upper lip inside her mouth. She sucks at it, humming at the softness of the texture under her own lips, her tongue leaping a little at it. Nik barely gasps before pulling her closer by taking her by the small of her back.

“We don’t…” he tries to say, “–the time…” but he doesn’t stop her when Alexandra sneaks a hand between their bodies, reaching to the middle of his legs and finding it bulging.

“Yeah–yeah, so ma-make it fast, then.”

He chuckles as he slides his hands down to her buttocks, cupping them as Alexandra had come to his crotch. There were no boundaries to discuss anymore, not when they couldn’t properly undress, in the middle of Lady Smoke’s casino.

“If Lady Smoke,” she whispers, a little scared, her voice cracking a little. But as Nik’s right hand comes to the front of her dress, he can feel exactly well how turned on by the danger of making out in the mob boss territory Alexandra really is; her quiet moans at his ear driving his instincts.

“Shh,” Nik says as he raises her dress and sneaks a hand under her panties, “We’re already screwed in this position, one way or another.”

Alexandra blushes but giggles, Nik nibbles her bare shoulder as her hand trembles over his crotch while Alexandra tries to sneak herself into his pants.

“You feel…Oh-so-good,” she sighs, moaning. 

Nik grins but he also ends groaning as Alexandra pulls his belt in frustration. He could wholeheartedly chuckle if only he felt able to stop rutting against her hand and panting like an animal in heat.

Shit.

“You know what,” he says, taking his hand away while she pouts again at his gesture.

He grins affectionately.

“Come on,” Nik whispers urgently, taking her over one of his thighs and then deciding to give it all.

He pulls her onto his hips. His face grimacing slightly before she gets a hold on him by circling his hips.

Nik smirks.

“Good girl,” his eyes glims, then he turns her against the wall, “it will have to do, ‘cause I can’t handle take it home.”

Alexandra smiles smugly, pulling him by the wine-colored jacket faps and taking him in a deep and passionate kiss while Nik ruts against her.

They pant into each other’s mouth, trying their hardest to breathe. If only they were in a secluded place, if only there was such a thing - and even if there wasn’t, he would have loved to listen to hear moaning so loud, begging so nicely. 

And, oh, my God!

“Nik…Nik!…” she moans against his neck, nesting there like a safe place.

Nik doesn’t smile much more, he only gives her a soft smile, so affectionate and satisfied, his legs shaking with how much pleasure he feels running all along his lean body. 

“Alex…” he says so quietly as if he doesn’t know if she should listen.

He feels almost like dropping over his legs when they both orgasm for the last second, the last thrust.

They both slide across the wall, the room much more noticeable now that they were over their sexual rush. Nik looks around. It doesn’t look like none noticed they both in that corner of the room, divinely hidden by a generous dark shadow.

“We should head back,” Nik says while slowly getting up and offering a hand to Alexandra.

“Yeah…” Alexandra says very quietly, slowly standing up on her wobbly legs.

“Fuck, rook,” Nik says with a grin, a soft one.

“Yeah?” Alexandra blinks, still looking like she had just wakened up.

“This was… actually very good.”

Alexandra blushes, then she smiles.

“Anytime, Nik.”

They walk silently until a little far from the others.

“Please, because I really, really want to do it with you another time.”

Alexandra blushes but she smiles to herself as Nik is back at his duty behavior, talking to the others so to go home for the night.


End file.
